Sorry I'm Not Naruto
by Garouga88
Summary: Kiba gets severely injured on a dangerous mission. As he lays on the ground, he apologizes to Hinata that he is not Naruto, and confesses His Hidden love for her. 3 different endings. One shot


I'm Not Naruto - Inspired by Numb from Linkin Park

Because I could not decide on an ending, I have chosen to write all three. XD

Each ending has a different outcome. Each ending had potential and i couldnt toss the ones i didn't use away. And i didn't feel like writing a different story for each. You will notice that some of the dialog are the same in each story ending. If you cant figure that out then i will explain it. The situations are very a like, so of coarse what people say will be similar.

--WTF wont let me save a line !!

STORY START

" KIBA!! " Hinata crys out

Blood leaks from the corner of Kiba's mouth as he slowly looks down to see a large spear sticking into the right side of his stomach. Kiba looks up once more to see his teammate's running to him as he collapses backwards.

" KIBA!! " Hinata yells again

Hinata slides down on her knees next to Kiba.

" Hinata? Is that you ? " He asks reaching out to her.

Hinata takes his hand " Yes Kiba , it's me. Don't worry, We'll get you some help, you'll be fine. "

" Hinata? "

Shino appears beside Hinata " The enemy is dead, how is he doing ? "

" I dont know, he isnt listen to me "

" Hinata? " Kiba asks again

" Hi's perception is going " Shino says " We need to get him healed, Hinata can you do it? "

" I dont know, I'm still not that good at healing "

" Give it a try "

" OK "

Kiba gasps as Shino removes the wooden spear. Hinata's hands start glowing green as she presses them to Kiba's wound.

" Hinata? " Kiba asks again

" Don't worry Kiba , I'll fix you up good as new " She replies as tears begin to form in the corner of her eye

" Hinata,...I...I'm sorry "

" What ? "

" I'm sorry Hinata. For...so many things. "

" Shh Kiba, dont talk , you'll injure yourself more "

" No.. I must tell you. I " Cough " I'm sorry for not being there for you more. I'm sorry. I tried to protect you forever...I don't think I can now. "

" Kiba,...dont "

" And...and I'm sorry...for not being Naruto "

Hinata froze for a minute

" Hinata, don't stop healing " Shino interrupted

" O , " She said continuing to heal

" I'm sorry for not being... Naruto Hinata "

" Why would you want to be Naruto? "

" Because...I know you love him Hinata..."

" W...What? " Hinata said surprised

" He always gave you courage, he gave you confidence when ever you needed it. I...I could never do that for you. I tired, I truly did try " Cough " to be there for you, to be there when you felt down, to try to inspire you. "

" Stop talking Kiba, your only making it harder to heal "

" I...I'm sorry. Hinata...I...I love...you. I always..." cough " Have "

" Kiba..."

" If...if only I was Naruto...we...could...we...could.."

" KIBA!! "

Hinata's tear's began to poor.

--

ENDING ONE ( 1 )

Hinata sat at the hospital bench, crying. Arm's wrapped around her legs, head buried in between. Kiba had died on the spot, ANBU back up showed up a second later, and carried him away to the hospital to try to revive him.

" So there is very little chance that we can revive him. His body is technically alive , but we are getting no response from him at all. He was left without oxagin for almost twenty minuets, that's more then enough to kill a normal person. " The doctor explained

" I see..."

" There's nothing more we can do but wait. "

" Ok "

" Hinata.."

Hinata slowly lifted her head " Shino...Naruto "

" How are you holding up Hinata? " Naruto asked with a sad look on his face.

More tears swelled up in her eyes as she buryed her head back into her legs.

" Come here Hinata... " Shino said

Hinata looked up to see Shino with open arms. Hinata rushed into Shino, and began to let loose her tears, crying out.

" Shino..is he really gone... "

" I don't know. After a minute of crying, she looked up at Shino. Hinata stepped back

" Shino, your not even crying...why?...DO YOU NOT EVEN CARE!! " She yelled

" SHUT UP " Shino shouted making Hinata jump " Your not the only one who is suffering!! , Kiba was my best friend!! " Shino said throwing his hand back in spite.

" BUT HE DIDN'T LOVE YOU!! " Hinata screamed " HE LOVED ME SHINO, HE... LOVED ME " Hinata said falling to her knee's

" We know Hinata. ...We've known for a long time " Shino said softly

" W...what...you...you knew!! "

Hinata jumped to her feet and charged Shino. She raised her fist , but when she got to Shino, all she could manage was small taps onto his chest "

Hinata's eyes became flooded with tears. So much so that she could not even see.

" Yes Hinata...we knew "

Hinata slowly backed off of Shino

" I...I hate you...I hate you two " She said starting to tremble "...and...AND YOU " Hinata said starting to get angry " YOU NARUTO!! " She said pointing at Naruto " I HATE YOU MOST OF ALL "

Naruto dropped his head in shame

" YOU, YOU MADE KIBA MISERABLE , IT WAS YOU, ALL YOU. YOUR THE REASON KIBA IS FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE " She screamed , her anger begining to pile " KIBA ALWAYS TRIED TO BEAT YOU. ALWAYS TRYING TO OUT DO YOU. PUTTING HIMSELF THOUGH LIFE THREATENING TRAINING TO GET STRONGER THEN YOU. TAKING DANGEROUS MISSIONS TO SHOW YOU!! UP. ..BUT...BUT YOUR FOX ...THAT DAM FOX MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR HIM. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT NARUTO!! "

Naruto started to tremble " I know Hinata. I knew I was Kiba's rival. I knew all he wanted was to beat me. But I wouldn't let him. I thought that if I could stay stronger then the other rookie nine that I would get strong enough to become Hokage. "

" Kiba...he took that mission to try to impress me...to try to take my eyes off of your and onto him. But...I was to blind. I couldn't see Him when he was standing right in front of me, staring at me in the face. All I did was look though him...to you.

" Hinata " Shino began " You know Naruto isn't the one to blame. It's not his fault for always trying to get better. And it's not his fault for having the nine tailed fox. You know it wasn't his choice. "

"..."

" Who are you really angry at Hinata? Who is it that you really blame? "

" I know...it's my fault. It's all my fault " Hinata said crying on her hands. " you know what the worst part of it is shino? "

" Hm? "

" I never even got to know Kiba. The REAL Kiba. He was always trying to act like Naruto, always acting out like Naruto did, acting goofy, always trying to walk in Naruto's shoes. I dont even know a thing about the real Kiba."

" Dont worry Hinata. Kiba is more like Naruto than you think. All though he did often act like Naruto to impress you, he did'nt change much when you werent there. He really is the person you think. Hyper, friendly, someone that you couldn't stay made at if you tried. Someone that made you feel better when your down just by talking to , and someone that really cared for his teammates. That is the real Kiba. "

" Thats just like him ' Hinata said whiping tears from her eyes.

" Excuse me!! " A man said rushing though the hall

A second later fallowed by more men in white suits.

" Whats going on Shino? " Hinata asked

" I dont know "

Shino watched them rush down the hall.

" Hinata..." Shino said surprised

" What? "

" There going into Kiba's room "

" What " Hinata said standing up " Why? "

" Excuse me ? " A man said walking up to them

" Yes? " Shino answered

" Are you Kiba Inuzuka's friends? "

" Yes "

" Good. Then I have some good news and bad news "

" What? Is it Kiba? " Hinata said jumping up

" Yes. The good news is that Kiba has woken up..."

" WHAT, really ? " Hinata asked frantically

"...yes "

" ALL RIGHT!! " Naruto shouted jumping up into the air

Hinata embraced Shino

" But... " The man said catching there attention " I'm sorry to say that he has suffered brain damage from the lack of oxygen for an extended period. If he does wake up, there is a chance that he wont remember anything. Including you or his time as a ninja. I'm sorry "

"Hinata..." Shino began " You don't have to go in if you dont want to, we'll- "

" No...I need to see him "

Hinata walked into the room to see Kiba looking at her.

" Kiba? "

"Hinata? " He said cocking a fanged grin

" Kiba " Hinata said running over to his side.

" What's going on? I have a big headache "

" Don't you remember? "

" Every thing's hazy. I cant remember anything. What happened? "

" You were hurt on our mission " She said beggining to cry

Kiba reached over and lifted her chin up to where there eyes met.

" Don't cry Hinata , I hate it when you cry " He said with a sad face

" Ok Kiba "

--

Hinata and Kiba walk out of the hospital. Hinata takes Kiba's arm

" Hey Kiba? "

" yeah? "

" What do you say we go out on a date? "

" What?! Really?! " Kiba said getting exited

" Yea, just the two of us " Hinata said stepping closer to Kiba

END

ENDING TWO ( 2 )

That was it, Kiba had died on the spot. The funeral had been remarkably big for just one shinobi. Kiba had touched many hearts with his chearfull attitude. People not only fron the Inuzuka clan were present, but the rookie nine. People from different village's had also come to bid fairwell to the young shinobi. Temari and Kankuro from the Hidden sand village came. Kiba had become good friend with Kankuro after Kankuro had saved his life from Sakon and Ukon. Kiba had goton to know Temari well, there personality's being similer. Clients that hired Kiba had come after he had gone above and beyond the call of duty to help them. Even Hiashi had come , left all of his duty's to be at the funeral. In the years gone by Kiba had asked his permission to marry Hinata when they came of age. He had denied this request every time , but grew fond of the boy for his persistance. Each perosn had there own stoire to tell of Kiba. How he inspired them , how he was always chearful even when he shouldnt. How he put his life on the line to save his friends, his family, and even complete strangers. All would miss the wild young boy full of spirit and cheer.

Hinata stood at his tombstone. Weaping for her comrade, her friend , her secret admirerer. She wiped more tears that had built up away.

" Hinata..."

Hinata turned to see Shino and Naruto.

" O..hi. " She said moving to the side, allowing more room in front of the grave.

" How are you holding up Hinata? " Shino asked

" Shino..." Hinata said

" Come on "

Hinata looked up to see Shino with open arms.

" Shino.. " Hinata said rushing into them.

" Let it out Hinata, let it out. "

" Shino...he's gone, he's really gone. "

Tears began to fall of of Shino's jacket.

" I know... "

Hinata backed up to look at Shino

" Your...your not even crying...how? DO YOU NOT EVEN CARE!! " She yelled

" SHUT UP. " Shino said suprising everyone " YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS LOST A FRIEND HINATA!! Kiba was my friend...MY BEST FRIEND!! "

" BUT HE DIDNT LOVE YOU!!...Shino...He loved me...KIBA LOVED ME!! " Hinata said falling to her knees

" We know Hinata...we've known for a long time " Shino said ashamed

" W...what? you knew? YOUR KNEW " Hinata yelled as she jumped up and punched Shino across the face.

Shino did not even try to avoid it.

" I hate you...I hate both of you. " Hinata said whipping more tears away. " And you..." She said pointing to Naruto " I hate you most of all. ITS YOUR FAULT!!. YOU ...YOU MADE KIBA MISERABLE. You cuased Kiba more suffering than anyone. It's all your fault Naruto. Kiba...he ...always tried to out do you. He wanted to beat you. He always put himself though harsh training , to the point where his life was just hanging by a thread. All he wanted was to get stronger then you.!!. But...the fox...YOUR DAM FOX MADE THAT IMPOSSIBLE. It's all your fualt. Your the reason Kiba is dead...your the reason Kiba isn't here now.. "

" ...I know...It is my fault. I knew Kiba was my rival. I thought that if i could stay stronger then the people around me, that I could become Hokage.

" Hinata that's not fair. It's not Naruto's fault. I'ts not Naruto's fault for trying to stay stronger then the competition, and he didn't have a choice to have the fox. You know that. Who do you really blame Hinata? " Shino said

" I know...It's my fault. Kiba did every thing just to impress me. He took dangerous mission to take my attention off of Naruto and on to him. He encouraged me to become stronger more then anyone else, but I didn't see it. Kiba acted out to try to get my eyes on him. But all I did was look though him and to Naruto. It's my fault Kiba's not here now. If i hadnt been so blind...Kiba and I may have had a future together. Live hapily ever after. That's what I've always wanted. To live happily ever after with my hero, just like the story's. I guess..now...I'll never get that chance. " Hinata started giggling

" Hinata? " Naruto asked concerned

" Guess what. My dad told me something earlier today that surprised me " Hinata said with a sad smile

" What? " Shino asked

" Kiba has been asking my dad to marry me for a few years now. He knew my family customs required the parents blessing. Kiba has been after it for so long already. He...really...truly...loved me. "

" Yes Hinata...he did. "

END

--

ENDING THREE ( 3 )

That was it , Kiba died on the spot. Sakura arrived on the spot a few minuets later and tried to restore him. She did, but she said that Kiba might never be the same.

" Hinata? "

Hinata looked up to see Shino and Naruto

Hinata quickly whipped the tears from her eyes " Hi guys "

" Whats the news? " Naruto asked

" He's fine. But he's not awake yet. "

" Hinata..." Naruto said

" Yea? " Hinata asked standing up

Hinata was surprised as Naruto embraced her.

" Naruto?.." Hinata asked

" Let it out. I know you must be hurting "

" Naruto..." Hinata said as she began to cry. " Naruto? " Hinata said releasing the embrace

" Yes? " Naruto asked while smiling

Hinata stood there for a second, then punched Naruto as hard as she could

" Hinata..." Shino said in surprise

" What did I do? " Naruto asked

" Every thing. You the reason every thing happens to Kiba. And I'm holding you responsible."

" What? "

" Do you know why Kiba agreed to this dangerous mission? " Hinata asked

" Um...NO "

" Because he wanted to impress me "

" O...how sweet " Naruto said smiling again

" SHUT UP!! " Hinata said punching him again

" Hinata stop " Shino said grabbing her wrist

" GET BACK " She shouted " Naruto is the reason Kiba is hurt. Kiba always wanted to be better then one person. One and only one person. Naruto. Kiba showed off and assigned us to dangerous missions because Naruto did to. Kiba put himself though dangerous training Just to get stronger then you "

" Why? " Naruto asked

" Because... he wanted to get my attention. But all I saw was you. Kiba...Kiba loved me "

" I know Hinata " Naruto said with a guilty face

" What ? "

" I knew he loved you Hinata. "

" Why didnt you tell me? "

" Because Kiba told me not to "

" But...that doesn't make any sense "

" He wanted you to figure it out on your own. He didnt want you to know he loved you unless you loved him back.." Naruto said

" Then...It's my fualt. Kiba has always helped me. He has encouraged me even when you did not, he helped me train to better myself. He was always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I...I think...I think I do love him..."

" Its about time you realized it " Shino said adjusting his glasses

" What have I done..."

" It's not your fault Hinata "

" It is...KIBA " Hinata said rushing to Kiba's room " KIBA " She said burstig in

" Ma-am your not allowed in here yet! " A doctor said but Hinata didn't here him

" Kiba.." She said looking at him

" Hi " Kiba said

" Kiba...I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry " Hinata said rushing to his side

" O...um...Ok...Do I Know you ? " Kiba asked

" What...It's me ..Hinata..." She said

" Sorry, I don't remember much of anything. But Hi,. I'm Kiba...I think " Kiba said offering a hand shake

" I'm sorry you had to see this miss " The doctor said " He hasn't regained his memory's. And from the looks of it...he may never. You might be able to jog his memory's enough for him to recall. but for the most part...his life starts over. "

" No...no no no no" Hinata said shaking her head " Ill take him to his house, there isn't any thing keeping him here now right? " She asked

" Well,...technically no, he's in perfect health. "

" Ok ..come on Kiba...were going home."

" Home? where's that ? " He asked

" Ill show you "

--

Kiba and Hinata exited the hospital arm in arm.

" so who am I Hinata? " He asked

" Your Kiba...A shinobi? "

" Whats a shinobi ? "

" a Ninja. You also have a dog. "

" really? cool "

" His name is Akamaru "

" Red huh? cool. So, who are you? "

" I'm Hinata of course "

" Yea, but that doesn't tell me much "

" Ok... I'm Hinata...And I promise to get you back to your normal self, no mater how long it takes , I will make things the way they were, just..better "

" Awesome, thanks "

END

* * *

Ok, so thats all three endings. I know they weren't all that detailed, and could have been a lot better if I had put more then thirty minutes into the story XD. But my family is trying to kick me off the computer so my little brother's can use it :(. Yes send my family hate mail , saying how they must let Garouga on the computer more. Then they will ask.." Who is Garouga? " XD. I might come back to this story and rewrite it, but with the low amount of Kiba/Hinata stories on the sight, many of you are board, and I cant have that.

O and some of your are probably wondering " Hey I have herd the song Numb, and It's about someone NOT wanting to be like another person. Your story is the opposite of that!!. " Well, it is. I never said it was like the song. I said it was 'inspired' by the song. Kiba has always tried to be as much like Naruto as possible to get Hinata to notice him, and it ended up being the death of him. So...yeah. I hoped you all liked it !!


End file.
